


Love is Mine

by Caedmon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe share a quiet moment after the truth is out and the dust has settled.





	Love is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memyselfandwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandwe/gifts).



> Just a tiny bit of fluff, inspired by this poster: https://imgur.com/gallery/e9orD2b
> 
> Sorry, html isn’t working on my phone for some reason. 
> 
> I’m dreading Eve, y’all.

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to purr. He had a keen appreciation for the finer things in life, but none were as fine as this moment, with his head in the lap of the woman that had brought him such peace after centuries of torment. _His_ woman. 

“I thought you’d never forgive me,” he murmured, admitting to the fear that had driven him for weeks, since she’d seen his true face and finally realized the truth. 

“Punishment is your thing, Lucifer. Love is mine.”

He opened his eyes to smile up at her. “Mine too, now.”


End file.
